Pieski i piątek 13
Wstęp Hej hej! Dzisiaj mamy 12 czwartek... więc jutro... PIĄTEK TRZYNASTEGO!!! Nie coś że wierzę w to wszystko bezgranicznie, ale może być ciekawie... Opowiadanie toczy się w piątek 13. Co wszyscy chyba wiedzą XP A i jeszcze, to opowiadanie grupowe i wszyscy są władcami losu naszych bohaterów! No to zaczynamy! Rozdział 1 Rozdział 1 Nicolas obudził się i delikatnie zaczął schodzić z posłania, zeszedł prawą łapą, a potem dla pewności tylną prawą łapą i wreszcie zeszedł . - Ee.. Nicolas? Można by wiedzieć co ty wyprawiasz? - Powiedziała Strawberry - To ty nie wiesz jaki dziś dzień??? - zapytał zirytowany - Ee... Piątek? - odparła suczka - PIĄTEK TRZYNASTEKOO!! - krzyknął Reszta piesków się obudziła - Kto sie tak drze?!? - warknęła Kasumi - Właśnie! - dodała Careya Malcolm podszedł do kalendarza wydrzeć kartkę z napisem: 12 czwartek, pieskom ukazał się niecodzienny widok, mianowicie PIĄTEK 13!!!! Nagle pieski zamilkły z wyjątkiem Obi'ego - Pff! Ja w to nie wierzę! To zwykła bujda! - parsknął odchodząc i nucąc coś pod nosem - Phe! A kto wierzy!! - warknęła Missouri - Zmywam się! - dodała po chwili Wiele piesków odeszło Xander wybiegł na przód, by popisać się przed suczkami - O patrz! Flesh zostawił drabinę! O! - krzyczał Xander biegnąc w stronę drabiny - Xander nie! - próbował go powstrzymać Flesh, jednak było już za późno Drabina była słabo przymocowana, bo nie wbiła się w ziemię, no bo tam był jedynie żwir. Najdrobniejszy ruch mógł spowodować upadek ciężkiego sprzętu który zawaliłby się na Xander'a i parę innych piesków. Xander spokojnie przeszedł pod drabiną, jednak zobaczył że Cali zrobiła sobie drzemkę na dachu garażu o który była położona drabina. Piesek udał bohatera i zaczął wspinać się po drabinie. Jednak na czwartym szczeblu drabina zaczęła spadać - AaAaAa!!! - zaczął wrzeszczeć Xander i pieski stojące blisko drabiny Drabina zawiesiła się na oknie, a Xander szczęśliwie zaplątał się w szczeble Po chwili Laika i Marshall ściągnęli go stamtąd. Po chwili Nicolas wybiegł wrzeszcząc - HAHA NIE MÓWIŁEM!?!?! Jednak zdziwienie piesków przykuła biegnąca za nim... Chicaletta! - GRRR! Wracaj tu demonie! - Wrzeszczał biegnąc za nią Barnim Pogoń nie trwała długo, Chicaletta wślizgnęła się między szczeblami drabiny. Rozpędzony Barnim wpadł w drabinę gdzie zablokował sobie głowę. Cali próbująca zejść utknęła na drabinie, Barnim próbując się wydostać poruszył drabiną tak że Cali spadła na głowę Eevie - AAA! - Zaczęła krzyczeć Eeva - Weźcie tego KOTA! - Spokojnie! Masz to jak w banku kolego!- odparła Skipper po czym rzuciła się w pogoń. Chwilę potem do pogoni dołączyła Delgado, chwilę potem ją wzięła. - Lepiej ją odnieście do Pani Burmistrz, zanim biedny Barniuś się znowu przez nią zdenerwuje.- odparła z troską Samira. - UUU!- powiedziała Delgado. Suczka podeszła do pieska, po czym wzięła go za obrożę i wyciągnęła. Lecz wtedy piesek gwałtownie się uwolnił i styknęli się noskami. - S- sorki.- szepnął Barnim rumieniąc się. - T-to j-ja przepraszam.- szepnęła zarumieniona Samira. - Kiedy ślub?- odparła Dilara wyskakując zza drabiny. - Jaki ślub?!- udając zdziwienie odparli Samira i Barnim. - Wasz!- odparła Dilara. - Ha ha! Ha bardzo śmieszne.- odparli Samira i Barnim. Lecz idea im się spodobała. - Oby nikt nie został ranny.- szepnęła Tomira. - Pewnie nie.- dodał Ardo. - A jednak może?- zapytała niespokojnie Victoria. - Nie.. Vicky to co Ty.- odparł czule Gray. - Pff! Też mi coś!- odparła Shiraz. - Wła! Przecież to BUJDA - odpowiedziała Hela Egle szła z Aldoną do bazy, nagle suczki się zatrzymały. Przed nimi było pole pełne koniczyny gdy suczki uważnie się przypatrzyły, zdziwiły się, wszystkie koniczyny były czterolistne! - WOW - powiedziały suczki - EE dziś ma być pech? Nie wydaje mi się! - parsknął Obi ze śmiechem Po czym położył się na koniczynowym dywanie i zaczął mruczeć jak kot. - Obi... tu są stokrotki... - cicho powiedział Rumber - I? - zapytał Obi Obi zaraz zrozumiał co oznaczają stokrotki... Wokół zebrały się pszczoły - AAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Zaczął krzyczeć Obi * Zmiana sceny odznaka Obi'ego''Tymczasem u Samiry i Pani burmistrz (no i Chickaletty)'' - Dzięki Samiro, Chickaletta bardzo lubi odwiedzać Psi Patrol. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiła dużo kłopotów? - Spytała Pani burmistrz - Nie, nie! - Odpowiedziała zamyślona - Kłopoty przynosi dzisiejszy dzień! - Och, PIĄTEK 13! Całkiem zapomniałam - powiedziała Burmistrzyni - Heh, Do widzenia! - Odpowiedziała Samira - Do widzenia! - Odparła brunetka * Zmiana sceny znaczek Samiry. - Oby, tylko ten dzień był trochę lepszy niż poprzednie piątki trzynastego. - szepnęła do siebie Noemi. - Musi być! Ja z dziewczynami najpierw idziemy na ćwiczenia w terenie, a potem oglądamy horror!- dodała z ekscytacją Valka. - UU to fajnie.-powiedziała Mja. - No, ba! A myślałaś, że będziemy ślęczeć na makijażem?- zapytała lekko rozdrażniona Valka. - Ee nie.- odparła zdziwiona Mja. - Zostaw ją!- krzyknął Iwan. - Pff! Nie podskakuj mi!- warknęła suczka rasy Pies Grenlandzki i odeszła. - D-Dzięki Iwan, ale to nie było konieczne dogadałabym się z nią.- dodała Mja. - Nie ma za co.. Wiesz ja...- zaczął Iwan. -O! Patrz Tomira z Cleo tam stoją! Idę z nimi pogadać!- odparła Mja. -Ugh... Czemu!- jęknął w myślach Iwan. - Spoko tak zawsze z nią.- zaśmiała się Noemi. -Ok!- dodał bardziej pocieszony Iwan. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Iwana - To zaczynamy?- zapytała Tetradi. - No,ba!! Co z tego, że to piątek trzynastego!- odparła pewnie Amy. - Właśnie!- przytaknęły Deve, Danger, Chaaya, Missouri i Vitani. - Ale parno.- wydyszała Amy. - No..- przytaknęła Valka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Valki. - Jak duszno.- wydyszała Egle. - Zgodzę się z Tobą.- przytaknęła Aldona. - Pewnie będzie burza.- dodał Kazimierz. - Zapytajmy Rusty 'ego!- powiedziały Kundzia z Elżbietką. -Ok!- odparli Egle, Kazimierz i Aldona. - Rusty?- zapytała Kunegunda. - Tak?- odparł Rusty, który rozmawiał z Sally. - Czy będzie burza?- zapytała Elżbietka tym razem. - Oby... Zaraz to sprawdzę! Każda burza jest dla mnie nie duża!- dodał Rusty. Chwilę potem pobiegł i wrócił ze strojem. - Ruf! Ruf! Radar!- krzyknął piesek. Chwilę potem radar zaczął pipczeć i buczeć. -JEST! BĘDZIE!- odparł zadowolony piesek. - Wybaczcie mu to, burze to jego konik.- dodała Sally - Heh, Nie szkodzi! - odpowiedziała Elżbietka - Przecież bez burzy by się nie obeszło! - Wtrącił się (Tak On zawsze powraca) Sniks - Grrr... PRZECIEŻ PECH NIE ISTNIEJE! - odparła stojąc z boku Storm - MÓW JAK CHCESZ!! - krzyknął Sniks - Radzę naładować komunikatory i wszystkie inne urządzenia!! - Powiedział głośno Rusty - Nie.... TY! TY NIE CHCESZ POWIEDZIEĆ!! Że.. odetną nas od świata... - Powiedziała wykrzyknęła Mishka - Gorzej... Musimy jak najszybciej zamocować piorunochron! Nasza baza jest najwyższym punktem w okolicy... - TO NA CO CZEKACIE?!?!?! IDZIEMY! - Powiedziała Sabra Grupa piesków udała się na podwórko, zamontowali stabilnie drabinę (oczywiście Flesh im nie pomagał) * Zmiana sceny odznaka Sabry - Ale wieje! - powiedział Dylan - Pf! przyzwyczaj się! - Powiedział Rusty przez komunikator - Czekaj, CO TY CHCESZ PRZEZ TO POWIEDZIEĆ?!?!??!?! - Odpowiedział Dylan - HEH, MOŻE... TO ŻE... *ssszzzzz* - RUSTY? RUSTY! - odkrzyknął Dylan - Szybko! Chodźmy! Burza się zbliża! - Pośpieszyła Killer - Em.. Pieski gdzie Rusty?- zapytała ledwo stojąc Sally. - Nie wiem.- dodała zmartwiona Tiger Belle. - Lepiej, że by to nie było coś złego.- dodał Kaiden. - Boję się..- jęknęła Everest tuląc się do Chase 'a. - Nie bój się kochana.- odparł tuląc najdroższą Chase. - Mamo możemy iść do bazy?- zapytała zza łapki Victorii Scotty. - Prosimy.- dodała Mufin. - Ale tu wieje.- dodał Scott. - Emm.. To zaczyna być trochę straszne.- dodała Miley. - Gdzie ten Rusty?- jęknęła tuląc się do Arda Tomira. - Ogarnij się siora!- warknęła Tomisa. Nagle Rusty wyskoczył zza bazy. - No nareszcie!- powiedziała Annie. - Pieski tornado idzie.- wysapał Rusty. - Chodźmy do bazy!- zaskomliła Nytrae. - Nie bój się.- próbował uspokoić Phoenix. - Zamontowałeś ten piorunochron?- zapytała Kasumi. -Tak.- odparł Rusty. - To chodźmy do bazy.- zaproponował Max. - Dobry pomysł.- powiedziała Lucy. - Pomyśleć, że jutro Alice ma w Zatoce występ, a teraz ma być tornado.- dodała smutna Lucy. -To idziemy?- zapytał zniecierpliwiony Killen. -Tak!- odparł Victor. - Mamo, chodźmy już! - jęknęła Shiny. - Już dobrze kochanie..- dodała pocieszając córkę Colette. Chwilę potem pieski ruszyły do bazy. Wiatr coraz bardziej zaczął być silny. Lecz zaraz pieski wskoczyły do bazy. - Chase! Alarm przeciw tornadowy!- zarządził Ryder. - Chase się tym zajmie!- odparł po czym wstukał kod, okna przynosiły szyby pancerne,, a drzwi zostały zaryglowane poprzez metalowe. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a Ashira spieszyła się do bazy, lecz po drugiej stronie ulicy zauważyła małego czerwonego skunksa. - Oooo... biedny słodziak. Lepiej mu pomogę! - odparła Ashira, po czym postawiła pachołki pomiędzy pasami drogowymi, przez co zwierzak mógł przejść. Po przejściu po jezdni mały skunks od razu przebiegła przez drogę, lecz przytulił się do nogi Ashiry. - Hej zaraz... Nie powinieneś iść do lasu? - spytała zaskoczona Ashira, lecz skunks nadal nie odchodził od Ashiry. - No cóż... Jesteśmy skazani na siebie, maluchu... - odparła Ashira, która zauważyła że skunks to skunksiczka. - To znaczy maluszko... albo Chilli. Co ty na to imię? - spytała lwica, która szła z Chilli do bazy. - Ale... nie będziesz puszczać smrodu na innych? Jasne? - spytała Ashira, a Chilli od razu pokiwała głową na tak. Lwica wzięła ją na plecy i pognała. Chwilę potem pieski szybko otwarły bazę, lecz zaraz potem zamknęły. -Uff.. Ashira jesteś. Tak się bałem! Będzie tornado.. CO TO!?- zawołał Bites. -Emm.. Mój zwierzak.. Chilli.- dodała rumieniąc się lwica.- I oo martwiłeś się.- dodała Ashira. -Nie.. znaczy.. Wiesz to było straszne..Znaczy.. Ugh nie ważne.- dodał speszony Bites. -To skunks?- zapytał Marshall. -Ee tak..Znaczy to skunksiczka .- dodała Ashira. -Wybacz mu. Mój kochany nie przepada za nimi, ale na pewno polubi Chili.- powiedziała Laika. Nagle Kate wyskoczyła w górę. -Emm.. Kate?- zapytał zdziwiony Dusk. -West z odziałem przyjeżdża, do tego Hela z ekipą i Lynx!- dodała Kate. -Jej! West!- odkrzyknął zachwycony East. -UU!- zawołał David. - Ucisz się!- warknął East. - No, co?! To widać.- powiedziała Alexis. -NIC NIE WIDAĆ!- zawołał speszony East. - Zostawcie go w spokoju.- zaśmiała się Velari. Nagle ktoś zastukał w metalowe drzwi. -To pewnie oni!- zawołał Tristan. Wtem Axe podszedł do drzwi by je otworzyć. - Uważaj Axe..- zaskomliła Zuzia. Chwilę potem do bazy wparowali West z odziałem, Hela z ekipą i Lynx. - Zamknij drzwi!- dodała przestraszona Via. - Spoko.- zaśmiał się Axe, po czym podszedł do Zuzi i ją pocałował. - Bałam się o Ciebie.- szepnęła Zuzia. - Jak minął lot?- zapytał Drake. -Nawet ok. Tylko strasznie wiało.- dodał Play. -A West jest cała?- zapytał przerażenie East. -Tak! To tylko wiatr.- dodała West. Nagle zawyły syreny. - O nie..- jęknęła Briana. - Spokojnie to tylko tornado.- westchnęła Rossita. -Vojtek.. Ja się boję.- dodała Cloe. - Jest kochana ok.- pocieszył Vojtek Cloe wtuliła się w futro Vojtka. Ekran się ściemnia... Gałęzie, pioruny, dachówki walały się po dobrze zabezpieczonej bazie wydajając straszny odgłos. -Ta burza doprowadza mnie do szału.- pisnęła Via. -Nie bój się.- odparł odważnie Arctic. -Ciekawy kiedy się skończy?- zapytał Fritz. -Bo ja wiem?- odparł Zuma. -Pewnie nie długo.- pocieszyła Skipper. -A mi tam burze tworzą kałuże!- zaśpiewał Obi. -Emm... Obi?- zapytała zdziwiona Alaska. -Tak?- zapytał piesek. -Już nic.- dodała. -Ej! A co my tak gdybamy! Spytajmy Rus 'a!- powiedział Matt. -Rus 'a?- zapytała zdziwiona Szasta. -Rusty 'ego!- odparł Matt. -Aaa.- zakumała Szasta. -Co Ty taka nie kumata Szasi?- zapytał Matt. -ONA JEST W 100% KUMATA! - uniósł się Vestern. -No,no Vestern.- powiedziała z podziwem Esmeralda. -No co?- odparł jak maczo, lecz żartując Vestern. -Cały Ty!- zaśmiała się Vivienne. Wtem burza umilkła. -JEST W KOŃCU! - odkrzyknął zadowolony Viggo. -Boisz się?- zapytała liżąc go w policzek Amber. -No co TY?- odparł Viggo. -Emm.. Gdzie mama?- zapytał Eco. -Nie ma jej?- zdziwiła się Hope. -No nie.- odparł piesek. -Dziwne..- zamyśliła się sunia. -Chodźmy na dwór!- ponagliła Kiki. -NOM!- przytkały Beeck, Junio, Spring i Ally. -To nie takie proste.- odezwała się Youki. -Właśnie.- dodała stąd ni zowąd Skye. -Mama?- zapytał zdziwiony Eco. -Tak, a kto inny?- zaśmiała się Skye. -Przecież przed chwilą Cię nie było.-dodał. -Aaa to sekret.- odparł rumieniąc się Skye.-Z resztą czemu teraz nie mogę?- dodała. -Hę?- zdziwili się Hope i Eco. -Nie ważne.- dodała ze śmiechem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Skye - Rusty, wiesz kiedy skończy się burza?? - spytała się Sally - Hmm.. Sądzę że za jakieś pół godziny - odparł piesek rasy labrador - Dobrze, zawiadomię pieski. - powiedziała suczka, po czy polizała Rusty'ego - Dobra! * Zmiana sceny znaczek Rusty'ego - Ryder, burza skończy się za pół godziny! - powiedziała Sally - Dobrze. - odparł brunet * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Mira chodziła sama po bazie, jednak podszedł do niej Riverdale - Hej Mira - powiedział Riverdale - Hej - zarumieniła się Mira - UUUU.. - powiedział Rainstorm - GRRR - warknął Riverdale - Odejdź - powiedział - Riverdale?!? - powiedziała Mira. - Sory, mówiłem do mojego brata - wytłumaczył. Wszystko było spokojne, lecz z krzaków Sweetie i Ariana obserwowały dwójkę szczeniąt. - No... no... no... Skoro jest piątek 13 to sprawię Psiemu patrolowi pecha! - odparła Sweetie. - Zatem co robimy? - spytała z ciekawości Ariana. - Zabieramy ich obu! - odparła Sweetie, po czym zabrała z Arianą, Riverdale'a i Mirę. - RATUNKU!!!! - krzyczały pieski. - O NIE! NASZE DZIECI! - zmartwiła się Mishka, po czym zawiadomiła Ryder'a. Rozdział 2 * Zmiana sceny odznaka Mishki Ashira trenowała Chilli. - Dobra Chilli! Pokaż co potrafisz! - zachęciła lwica, po czym Chilli, skierowana tyłem do Ashiry próbowala przetestować swoje umiejętności. - Hej! Zaraz! Stó... - odparła lwica, po czym Chilli spryskała ją przepięknym zapachem. - Mmm... Dobrze, a teraz... - pochwaliła lwica, lecz wszyscy zbierali się na zbiórkę. - IDZIEMY! - odparła lwica, po czym wzięła skunksiczkę w pysk. - Wszyscy są na miejscach?! - spytała się zmartwiona Mishka. - Biegnę! Lecę! - odparła Ashira. - Czyli że ty... - spytał się zdziwiony Marshall, lecz nie dokończył, bo winda zaczęła jechać. - Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji, Ryder! - odparł Chase. - Dobrze! Mishka powiadomiła mnie że Sweetie i Ariana zabrały Riverdale'a i Mirę. - odparł Ryder. - PORWALI MIRĘ?! - zszokowała się Tomira. - Spokojnie, wszystko się nam uda! - uspokajał Ryder. - Zatem będzie potrzebna pomoc wszystkich... oprócz... Ashiry, przez to że musi się opiekować tą młodą skunksicą - odparł Ryder. - Dobrze! - odparła Ashira. - Zatem Psi patrol rusza do akcji! - odparł Ryder, po czym prawie wszyscy członkowie wyruszyli na misję. Zostały jedynie Ashira i Chilli. - OK... To co powiesz na to by pograć sobie w Kocie królestwo? - spytała Ashira, po czym Chilli się zgodziła i poszły grać. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry Tymczasem w Barkingburgu. - Dobrze... Dzisiaj moja pułapka będzie tak skomplikowana, tak że jak przyjdzie Psi patrol was uratować to oni też wpadną w kłopoty! - odparła Sweetie do Miry i Riverdale'a. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Sweetie Patrolot przyleciał po psiaki. W nim Ryder powierzył medykom dokładny cel, aby po znalezieniu szczeniaków sprawdzili, czy nic im się nie stało. Patty była bardzo podekscytowana, wymieniły się z Dilarą zachwyconymi spojrzeniami. Znaleźli się w bazie w Barkingburg. Założyli stroje i pojazdem podjechali pod zamek. Na oknie na samym czubku wieży pieski obserwowała Ariana. -MAMO!- szepnęła dając znak głową by podeszła. Sweetie upewniła się czy związała dobrze dwa szczeniaki i podeszła. -Ach...już tu są...-odparła złowrogo. Riverdale przegryzł taśmę. -TUTAJ!!- wrzasnął na całe gardło. Przykuło to uwagę Psiego Patrolu. Dwie suczki posłały mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Mirę oblał strach. Ariana przyszpiliła ją do ziemi jednak zaraz białą suczkę zrzucił z suni Ardo. Wziął córkę w pysk, obok niego był King. Dwa psy wybiegły z córkami. -ZA NIMI!-wrzasnęła wściekła Sweetie. -RUF! RUF! Działka wodne!-szczeknął Marshall. -Ruf! Działo wodne!-szczeknęła Laika. Oba pieski po tym jak King z Ardem przebiegli polały podłogę. Dwie suczki poślizgnęły się i wpadły na siebie. -Szybko!-zakomenderował Arctic poganiając ogonem. Sam został u wejścia i zaszczekał.-Ruf! Ruf! Gaz usypiający!-z jego plecaka wysunęło się działko i wystrzelono pocisk z gazem usypiającym szybko wybiegł z pałacu Barkingburg i zamknął drzwi. Jedynie Hutch stał skwaszony. -Biedna Sweetie i Ariana...-westchnął smutno na myśl o żonie i córce. -Tato!-zawołała Athena, stojąc w Patrolowcu. -Chodź!-dodała. -Już...-rzekł smutno Hutch i popatrzył się w stronę zamku. -Śpijcie dobrze kochane.-powiedział i wbiegł do Patrolotu. Patrolot wystartował. Solo miał podekscytowaną minę. Każdy spojrzał na niego. -Co jest? Przecież to piątek 13...-rzekł Rex patrząc z dużym zdziwieniem na pieska. -Rossita jest w ciąży!-rzekł bardzo zadowolony. -AUU! Gratulujemy!-mówiły bardzo radośnie pieski. -Będę dziadkiem!-ucieszył się Hutch poprawiając sobie humor zamerdał ogonem. -Dzięki tato.-podziękowała Mira przytulając się do łapy ojca. -Nie ma za co kochana. Tata jest tu.-rzekł i polizał suczkę po łebku. -Dobrze, że już jesteś z nami maleńka.-dopowiedziała Tomira liżąc córkę.-Jesteś wspaniały kochanie.-pochwaliła Tomira patrząc na psa rasy Kugsha czułym wzrokiem. -Proszę najdroższa.-rzekł Ardo. -Dzięki za ratunek. Było blisko a Ariana zagroziłaby Mirze. -mówił Riverdale. -Nie ma za co synu. Dobrze że już jesteś.-odpowiedział King liżąc pieska po głowie. -Ech...dobrze że już po wszystkim.-rzekła Mishka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Mishki Pieski wylądowały wieczorem przy bazie. Pobiegły na parter. -Idę zrobić popcorn!-zawołała Zuzia. -Ok! A ja sushi!-dopowiedziała biegnąc za suczką Sofia. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Sofii Pieski postanowiły obejrzeć wieczorny film. Jednakże maszyna do popcornu przestała działać, Zuzia miała nie tęgą minę i wróciła smutna do bazy. Jedyne przysmaki przyrządziła Sofia. Na sam koniec problemów przyszła druga burza. -BURZA! Druga tego dnia, jak super!-ucieszył się Rusty wyskakując do góry. Sally zachichotała. Wtem piorun uderzył w gdzieś w Zatoce Przygód ale huk był nieziemski, psiaki westchnęły w przerażeniu gdyż z momentem uderzenia wysadziło prąd w bazie. Wyjrzały przez okno...cała Zatoka Przygód była pozbawiona prądu. -No to extra...ładny mi dzień...-rzekł zniesmaczony Tobi. -Nie martw się kochany. Wszyscy się nie martwcie nadal mamy sushi zatem możemy poopowiadać sobie coś co Wy na to?-zasugerowała Sofia. -Jestem za!-zakrzyknęła Slend radośnie i zamerdała ogonem. -To kto zaczyna?-zapytał Cayo. -Ja mogę!-zgłosiła się Tomira podnosząc łapę do góry. Suczka wzięła latarkę, która leżała na jednej z puf. -Było to w jedną jesienną noc...-zaczęła... Obraz unosi się do góry widać chmury burzowe i piorun który przebiega po niebie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Strawberry Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Careya Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Rumber Kategoria:Pani burmistrz Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Egle Kategoria:Aldona Kategoria:Kazimierz Kategoria:Kunegunda Kategoria:Elżbieta Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Storm Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Killer Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Ashira